Come Wake Me Up
by AngelofNicky
Summary: Darien had a dream of loosing something that he cares for...


Come Wake Me Up

A/N: I don't own the song Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts or Sailor Moon. This story takes after the Sailor Stars left and when Darien came back after college in America. Serena and Darien are living together. Darien bought Serena a motorcycle. Darien was drunk and found an other guy talking to Serena. Darien got upset, grabbed Serena, and leaved the party by dragging her to the car.

Serena and Darien drove back to their apartment in silence. Serena was driving because Darien was way to drunk. When they got to the apartment, Serena pulled into the garage, parked the car next to her motorcycle, and turned off the car. She got out of the car and helped Darien out of the car. She was letting him lean on him while they made their way to their apartment. When they finally reach the door, Serena putted the key in the lock and turn it. The open door, and Serena led Darien to the master bed room. She let him lay down on the bed and went to shut the front. Then she went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of black rider pants with a blue tank top under a jean jacket. She came out of the bathroom only to be shock to see Darien sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Darien asked when he saw his girlfriend in her outfit.

"I'm going to go for a ride. You really embarrassed me tonight!" Serena stated as she went to the living room to grab her black riding boots with Darien following right behind her. As Serena was getting her boots on, Darien spoke.

"I got upset when I saw that guy talking to you."

"No, you just had too much to drink. He was an old friend from school."

"You know I just want to protect you."

"For crying out loud! He was no threat, Darien! If I remember right, I'm the one who always protecting you. I'm Sailor Moon!' Serena yelled as she stood by the front door

"Serena, I don't want to get into this now with you. My head is killing me."

"Don't worry, Darien! You won't have to protect me anymore." Serena said as she opened the door and slammed behind her. Darien just stood by the wall while the radio played Come Wake Me Up by Rascal Flatts in the background.

I can usually drink you right off of my mind  
But I miss you tonight.  
I can normally push you right out of my heart  
But I'm too tired to fight

Yeah the whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight

Darien walked to the bedroom and laid down. As he fell asleep, He couldn't stop thinking about how upset Serena was.

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up.

Turn the tv up loud just to drown out your voice  
But I can't forget  
Now I'm all out of ideas  
And baby I'm down to my last cigarette

Yeah you're probably asleep  
Deep inside of your dreams while I'm sitting here crying and trying to  
Sleep  
Yeah wherever you are baby now I am sure you've moved on  
And aren't thinking twice about me And you tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming

I know that you're movin' on  
I know I should give you up  
But I keep hopin' that you'll trip and fall back in love

Cuz I'm feeling anything  
Baby this pain is worse than it ever was  
I know that you can't hear me but baby I need you to save me tonight

Tonight your memory burns like a fire  
With every word it grows higher and higher  
I can't get over it I just can't put out this love  
I just sit in these flames and pray that you'll come back  
Close my eyes tightly. Hold on and hope that I'm dreaming  
Come wake me up.  
Oh I'm dreaming.  
Come wake me up.  
Oh, I'm dreaming.

In Darien's dream:

Darien ran down to the garage to see that Serena left already. Getting into his car, he started using his powers to link himself to her. In no time, he finally caught up with her.

Serena's POV

Serena looked behind her only to see Darien right behind her. As tears fell around her face, she took off before Darien had a chance to get out of his car. She didn't care where she was going along as she was far away from him. She could think on the all the times he was happy with her. Now, all they did argued over everything and anything. She turned around to see Darien still on her tail. She turned around only to see a trash truck running a red light. No time to stop, she crashed into it.

Darien woke up sweating. It was just a dream. He ran down to the garage only to see Serena getting ready to get on her blue motorcycle. He ran and stood in front of it.

"Get out-of-the-way, Darien!" Serena yelled with tears in her eyes.

"No. I'm so sorry, Serena. You are right. I was drinking way to much tonight. Please, don't go. I love you too much. Please, don't go." Darien cried and begged. Serena turned her head so Darien couldn't see the tears formed in her eyes. Darien walked up to Serena and pulled her to him in a big hug. He turned her head and took off her helmet revealing two dark blue eyes with tears running down. He gently wiping the tears off with his thumb.

"I'm so sorry, Serena. I know the last few months has been hell. I'm so sorry. I promise to make it up to you one way or another. Hell, I will even stop drinking as long as you don't leave me. I can't lose you. You are my everything."

"I still love you, Darien, but you really hurt me tonight. I was going for a ride and that was it."

"Serena, please, I don't want you to go. Let's go back up to our apartment and talked about it. I want to, no, I need to tell you about the dream I just had. Please, come with me." Darien asked as he looked into the blue eyes he so much adored. Serena sighed.

"I guess we can talk. Give me a second to pick up my things." Darien let her go and watched her as she grabbed her helmet and her keys. Darien wrapped his arm around Serena's waist, and together, they walked back to the apartment.


End file.
